narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Conversation and Battle: Takeshi meets Echo Uchiha
Previously: Dark Power Needed: Hunting the Demon Meeting Days Earlier: Takeshi walked up to the Peak of Babylon. A black palace stood on the peak and Takeshi walked calmly inside. He walked through the main hall and into the the center of the palace. He then walked up stairs and found a man with green, demonic eyes, sitting on a throne. "You must be Echo," said Takeshi. The muscular warlord raised an eyebrow in return. "Indeed I am, and what brings someone with eyes with such good intention as yours into such a dark region?" "I came to tell you that Hikaru, Ryun, and their friends are going to come and ask you to go with them to help in the war against Sasuke Aizen." said Takeshi, who still gazed calmly at the Uchiha. "And I suppose you've predicted my answer would be no." Spoke Echo as he folded his arms into comfort. "Yeah... but I want you to consider saying yes." Without a change in expression Echo narrowed his eyes. "Why exactly would I do that? Aizen's forces can do me no harm." "I don't know why... I just can tell that if you allow them to meet with you, and you go with them, something good will come from it that will benifit everyone, including you." "So I should go against my instinct and help out, just because a total stranger struts in and gives me the thumbs up. I assure you that I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't waste my time being a 'good guy'." Echo frowned. "I hope this good thing of yours is more than just an asumption." "It's not an assumption... it's a feeling that I can't shake..." said Takeshi. "Well then, if you're so sure of yourself, then I will consider your proposal." "Thanks." Echo nodded slightly before making an inquiry. "Digressing, is there another reason you came all this way?" "Well... I wanted to test myself against your power." "Hmm...If that's so, then follow me." Echo led Takeshi through his massive palace until they reached a large balcony at the back, overlooking the all of the ninja villages. With the blazing intensity of the Hakumeigan sealed within his ocular system he stretched his arm out, causing a three dimensional prism of Twilight appear before them. Echo stepped onto the platform, followed by Takeshi. Suddenly the platform began to move at a moderate pace around the mountain scape, giving off a scenic view of the world before landing in a large field-like valley, surrounded by mountains. Upon landing the prism faded away. "This area should suffice for battle." Said Echo as he threw his cloak off and folded his arms. "Whenever you're ready." The Battle Begins Takeshi followed suit and threw his cloak. He then grinned, drew his sword, and ran at Echo. He then swung with a horizontal cut, aiming to cut Echo in half. In a flash sparks flew as steel collided, in an inconceivable amount of speed Echo' blade Akujin was in his hand, blocking Takeshi's. "Nice speed." Said Echo as he used the jagged-ness of his blade to hook Takeshi's and in another incredible feat his opponent's blade was spinning through the air in a nanosecond. "But battle is an element with more than one side. Now that his blade was unsheathed the atmosphere could be seen slowly being shrouded in a realm of Twilight. Takeshi smiled as Shimohigure teleported back to his hand, "My blade is a Zanpakuto and a Shadow Blade, I can't lose my blade," He then ran in again and stabbed Echo through the chest. Echo took a deep breath to ease the pain an then grabbed his opponent's sword. Suddenly Takeshi's body began to flail madly, being surged with demonic energy intent to devour his being. The physical strain on Takeshi could be seen through his increased sweating and unnatural amount of bulging veins. In a split second Takeshi's wrists had been slashed open and he was several feet way. Echo sighed. "I alwats hate doing this..." Said Echo as he gripped Akujin and his dark energies began to overload and heal him. Takeshi winced at the pain, but somehow remained standing. He healed his wounds and once the pain was gone he sighed in relief. "Good move," he said smiling. "Pain for pain, an even trade." Takeshi said, "Lighten up Echo... you'll feel better," he then ran in and clashed swords with Echo. "Some accomodations are harder to find than others." Said Echo as he outstretched his free hand. A moment later several small voids opened up in the Twilight, and slowly out of each one came spike shaped prism. Suddenly they each began to spiral at mach speeds, each aimed directly at Takeshi.